ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush coming in theaters, IMAX and D-Box Motion Effects, No 3D Included; Buy Tickets from Halloween Contest
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 is only one month away (18 days and three weeks) until the premiere. This movie will also included an IMAX and D-Box Motion in selected theaters during it's release date. Originally in 3D, but Paramount, due to 3D techical difficulties, starts to put an end to the 3D version of the film. The decision has been decided. But, Part 2, currently in post-production, is still being planned for a release in 2D, 3D, IMAX and D-Box Motion Effects throughout by summer 2011. Speaking of decision, tickets for Part 1 are on sale and they are over thousand of fans selling tickets and they are still selling. Do you want a ticket without paying it? Than win one free. Host Barbara Timer, who portrayed Catwoman from the Jane Hoop Elementary film series, will represent an Jane Hoop Elementary Halloween Contest, five will each wear their costumes from Jane Hoop Elementary. The party will be at the Angelus Temple Church in Los Angeles beginning from October 27 to October 31 from 8:00 to 11:00 pm. One winner will be given a ticket for the premiere of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 here in Los Angeles. All the contest contest will be a tournament which will held for the next five days. Live performancers will feature with five different performancers of the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus, who portrayed the villains and Cyrus as Heather Woods. Part I begins as Danny, Rebecca and Alec are being warned from Catwoman that the Final Rush is being falling from the sky after a terrifying evil wish from the Magic Ball. The only thing that they have to do is to stop it from falling, trying not to touch it, due to Catwoman distances a killing spell to take them to their cheating death. Meanwhile, the world has become a dangerous place, as the badniks begin killing and murdering people leading them to build up their own army so they can take over the world. And the only thing that Catwoman first can do: destroy Danny. The idea that she can easily take over the world. After learning the truth for the murder of Don's wife and Alice's mother Janet by Catwoman, Danny, Rebecca and Alec were the only hopes to make Catwoman to stop the madness or else she do something worse. The thing that Catwoman will never be stopped is -- love -- emotions for true feelings. Within the world under attack, Danny, Rebecca and Alec are the only hope to save it before the Final Rush falls and attacks and kills anyone, is by heading to three different places: Evan's World, Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland by getting all three powerful objects: The First, The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power to destroy the Final Rush and stop Catwoman once and for all. Going to see it in regular, IMAX or D-Box and planning to get a free tickets at the Halloween concert? Than be the first to get a ticket and go to the world premiere on November 4, and watch the movie on November 12. Part 2 will be released on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1. Will you manage to let see it in 3D?